Morgan Le Fay
Morgan Le Fay, also known as Lucinda McCabe, is a powerful immortal sorceress and the sister of King Arthur. Biography According to Jenkins, she was the sister of King Arthur. She raised an army and was responsible for both the death of King Arthur and the downfall of Camelot. He also said she had left a trail of death for at least a thousand years. In 2014 she had a company under her alias Lucinda McCabe. She hosted a S.T.E.M fair to line up highly motivated students against each other. She then provided them and their parents with the Assistant Learning Buddy apps that contained a wishing spell embedded in the code. The contestants and the parents used the app whilst wishing for their competitors to be unlucky, invoking the karmic Rule of Three. This would trigger a magical backlash with three times as much power as was expended to make the competition unlucky. Morgan would then feed from that magic to fuel her magical powers. She welcomed the Librarians and originally believed them to be the judges for the fair. She later accidentally walked into the Annex where she was confronted by Jenkins and Eve Baird. Jenkins recognized her as Morgan Le Fay and wanted Eve to shoot her. She explained her plan to them and, after magically silencing Jenkins, froze the bullets Eve fired at her. Walking back to the fair, she explained to the Librarians that she merely provided the magic and let the selfishness of the kids do all the dirty work for her. While watching the fair, she was surprised when Eve confronted her and was able to physically punch her. Eve explained that she had used Morgan's own magical app against her by wishing for an even playing field. Eve was prepared to kill Morgan, but chose to save the students and parents when Morgan pointed out that she only had time for one. Once the backlash dissipated in the pentagram Faraday cage, Morgan pulled Eve into the space between the seconds. Eve tried to fight her using the app again, to which Morgan responded by simply breaking the phone. Eve asked what Morgan was up to and questioned if she wanted to rule the world and bring magic back. Morgan replies that she merely wants to hide in preparation for what is coming. As she leaves, she gives Eve a message for Jenkins: Noli timere malum, sed time heroa. Meaning: Do not fear the villain, fear the hero. Morgan then snapped her fingers and was gone. Personality Morgan presents herself as calculating and power hungry. She was also highly charismatic as she manipulated the students into creating their own doom. Facing the Librarians, she mentions she does not kill people as she only gave them the apps and they did it to themselves. Jenkins accused her of killing King Arthur and creating the downfall of Camelot, however she denied this as well. She is highly honest and even Jenkins admitted that while she has many vices, lying is not one of them. Staying true to her claim, she did not hurt Eve or anyone else directly and merely blocked the bullets and broke the phone to keep herself safe. She also mentioned she just wants to protect herself and that achieving power is simply to survive. Powers and Abilities *'Sorceress': Morgan is a highly powerful magic user. Morgan designed a wishing spell that could be translated into an app. She was also able to silence Jenkins with a simple gesture, block bullets in midair and disappear in an instant. When talking with Eve Baird, she demonstrated the ability to pause time. *'Longevity': Morgan is over 1000 years old. *'Manipulation': Morgan is able to make others do what she wants to achieve her own goals. She was able to create a entire fair just to make students use her app. *'Strategist': According to Jenkins, Morgan was able to cause the fall of Camelot and kill King Arthur. She was also able to make her plan succeed despite the interference of the Librarians. When cornered by Eve, she managed to negotiate her way out of it and avoided being killed. Jenkins also said that she had not been surprised by anyone in the last century. Appearances ''The Librarians'' Season 1 *Alicia Witt *Alicia Witt *Alicia Witt Season 2 *Alicia Witt Trivia *In most versions of the Arthurian legends, Morgan is Arthur's half-sister and a creature of magic in a manner similar to Merlin. *In the series, Morgan is the first major practitioner of Mathemagic the new Librarians encounter. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Season 1 characters